from the bottom of the sea to the void between the stars
by darthas
Summary: Eleanor Lamb, immortal, utopist, and maybe future savior of humanity. For Utopy to exist, the human race must be still alive, so she will work with Cerberus and Shepard. please excuse me if summary is crap, first ever story. On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

4th April 2067

Bellevue Hospital

-One century…

-yes, this was that exact day.

-Day for day, month for month, one century and (cough, cough) I've never forgotten this place. And when the last of my days on this world arrive, I can't do anything but remembering it.

-None of us could.

-…

- (sob) Please don't leave me. First, Father, then Jack, and Mother, and our other sister, now we're the last.

- (cough, cough, cough) Please, Big Sis don't cry, like our sisters', my memories will stay with you forever. Just remember that the Utopia mustn't stay a dream…

- C-Ch-Chantal?

- (whispers) goodbye Eleanor Lamb, and remember the legacy of RAPTURE…


	2. Chapter 2

November 5 1946

Rapture, an utopist city under the sea, is completed and the ADAM, a drug capable of giving enormous powers and eternal youth is discovered.

1952

Sofia Lamb gives birth to her daughter, Eleanor.

1957

Eleanor is transformed into a Little Sister, young girls transformed in living ADAM's factory. Subject Delta is her Big Daddy, a man genetically engineered to protect the Little Sisters.

December 31 1958

A civil war in Rapture begins, and the side effects of the ADAM are seen: insanity and mutations if it doesn't bond well with the host. Subject Delta is killed by Eleanor's mother.

1960

Jack Ryan arrives at Rapture and ends the civil war. He escapes with several Little Sisters. Sofia Lamb takes control of Rapture

November 1968

Eleanor resurrects Delta to help her escaping Rapture and the experiences her mother has put her through. Delta sacrifices himself to save Eleanor and several other Little Sisters; Eleanor absorbs his ADAM and gains his memory. She forgives her mother, but the large amount of ADAM injected in her bonds successfully with her body, she become the dream of Rapture personified, perfect mind in perfect body.

April 4 2067

Chantal Dumas die the anniversary of her arrival at Rapture. Eleanor Lamb is now the last survivor of Rapture, the only thing stopping her from suicide is the promise she did to her father to create the true Utopia.

2148-49

Humanity discovers the Mass Effect

2157

First Contact War, Eleanor recovers her dream of utopia.

Apparition of Cerberus, the organization sees in Eleanor their ideal, the perfect human. Eleanor is forces to flee into the Terminus systems when the Alliance and the Council discover her.

Eleanor enters Cerberus at the condition that they never try to do another Rapture. The Illusive Man is cured from Indoctrination by Eleanor. Cerberus specializes into the development of a future utopia and begins the preparation for the Reapers' arrival.

2183

Eden Prime War and destruction of Sovereign, this event gives hope to Cerberus and Eleanor by proving the weakness of the Reapers.

Death of Shepard, Eleanor initiates the Lazarus project but must go back to the ruins of Rapture to find the plans of the Vita-Chamber.

2185

Shepard awakes


	3. Chapter 3

In the depths, of the Terminus System there is one place where even the worst krogan mercs must learn respect. A space station, not as great as the Citadel but big enough to house two billions of people. In this place only one people is important, Arya, the Pirate Queen. This place is named…

"Omega, I hate this place.

A bloody entire station crawling of mercenaries, slavers, murderers, cartels, etc…

The only perks with this station were Queen Blue Bitch, the information brokers, the lack of Cerberus agents, and the multiple ways of escape.

I heard from the brokers that the Collectors attacked Horizon, another colony of HUMANS. But Arya tells that Shepard had made them flee. If this man can do that I must meet him, he is maybe the key for understanding and fighting the Reapers."

The seemingly young human girl disappeared in an explosion of violet smoke.

**Somewhere in the Alliance System**

-Have confidence Shepard, my intention to the Collectors are the s…

"**Beep beep code ADAM**"

-Have you localize her?

-Yes, sir, she is on Omega, I'm negotiating with Arya, for assembling a team to capture her.

-Don't, I have a much better idea.

For the first time ever, ever, ever, Shepard was seeing the Illusive Man excited, he could even say… happy!

Once the illusive man has calmed, he turned to Shepard.

-Shepard, I have a new candidate for your team, someone who has, I think, a dream for Earth better than mine, even if she is more naïve than you. Her name is Eleanor Lamb, the best of humanity. If she wasn't a criminal in the eyes of the Council, a military, and not so naïve, you would never had a chance to be a Spectre.

-She is that good?

-She is the future of Humanity, if we survive to the Reapers. Be careful, Shepard, she is extremely important to Cerberus. And extremely intelligent.


	4. Chapter 4

_Death_

that was what Shepard was seeing everywhere, it was like a plasma bomb had exploded here, bodies everywhere, most of them half burned.

The Blue Suns and Eclipse had find this _Lamb_ and had tried to kill or capture her, but to which end?

Results: an entire level of Omega burned, froze, without electricity, and with most of the airlock totally destroyed causing the death of everybody without a helmet

And there was that mysterious red light who appear when we don't watch and near the newest corpses.

"_**SKREEEEEIIIIIIIR!**_"

immediately, everything exploded, like when an Asari loses her cool, but without the blue of biotic

-Shepard, this way!" cried Garrus.

"_impossible" _was the only thing they could think.

A figure with a lone red "eye", was impaling a Turian by the helmet while casting lightning on an Asari, with in background, three levitating, burning Batarians clutching their throats.

Seeing a Salarian aiming a shotgun at the figure, Shepard, Garrus and Mordin, opened fire on the mercenary.

Seeing this the figure disappeared in a pink explosion of smoke, just before roof collapsed on the remnants of the fight.

Then in the same explosion that she disappeared, the figure reappeared just before them, but with its "eye" glowing yellow.

"Incredible, displacement near-immediate. How? teleportation? super-speed?..."

-**Mordin, shut up!**" screamed the two other commandos.

-**SO ThiS is thE FAMous COmManDeR SHEparD." **said the figure with a mechanized voice.

-And you are?"

-**mY NAmE is" **said the figure while removing its helmet "Eleanor Lamb" said a sixteen years old human girl.

-Incredible, Eleanor Lamb, the single most genetically ameliorated being alive in the known galaxy. Shepard, Garrus lower your weapons, I doubt even a shotgun could do her harms for more than twenty seconds."exclaimed Mordin.

-you flatter me Doctor, but enough of this, Commander Shepard, I know about the Reapers and the Collectors. I wish to help you."

-I've heard of you, from the Alliance, and the Illusive Man. You're one of the most powerful people in the galaxy, and the oldest human alive."

-Yes, near 233 years."

**AN: I just discovered that I was writing a Bioshock version of "Consuming direct control" by Hyliian so this story is on hiatus until I find something new. But i'll begin to write a crossover Underworld/Mass effect in the alternate first contact war style**


End file.
